Lollipop's life
by karushuu
Summary: Ciel woke up soundly after a heated argument with his dear fiancé without a hint of regret. Only to look in the mirror and see lovely golden tresses decorating his shoulder instead of azure spiky hair! What was happening? Why was he in Elizabeth Midford's body?


" Ciel! " , Elizabeth's high pitched shriek jolted the azure haired noble from his deep slumber. Ciel groaned groggily. Not a minute after, the pitter patter of his fiancé's footsteps neared his room, the heavy mahogany door creaked slowly.

"Ciel, Ciel … I heard you weren't feeling well. Did you injure yourself, perhaps? Oh dear, you're burning up! Have you taken you meds? ", Her gloveless hand etched upon the boy's forehead. Emerald orbs peered into azure worriedly.

"It's nothing, Lizzy. I just caught the flu," he weakly slap her hand away. Before he could continue persuading her, his chest tighten as fits of cough overtook his whole body. His eyes clenched shut as his whole body trembled as he tried to repress the coughs.

" Oh dear. You're not fine at all, Ciel!" Elizabeth shook her head reprimanding him lightly. Gently, she tried to help him sit up.

"Arghh.. Lizzy you don't h- urgh..," his face contorted in discomfort.

"Finish your soup, Ciel. While it's still hot, the least." Lizzy was already taking a spoonful of soup making silly airplane's notion to her beloved. Beside her, the jet black butler smirk, his eyes twinkled with amusement at his young master and his fiance's antics. Sebastian smiled with mirth silently glad that his young master wouldn't throw a tantrum during his sickness. At least, not until his fiance left the manor.

" Ciel, finish your soup. How are you going to get better if you're not getting enough energy." She chided the boy lightly still persisting in getting the boy to eat.

"-I'll eat later."

"Do you need a drink? "

"It's fine urgh-blerh.."

"How is it?? Feeling better yet? " she looked at him in alarmed.

"Lizzy, I'm fine. Could you keep it down? I have a terrible headache. " Ciel began to lying down hoping sleep could take the pain away.

" Alright then, " Lizzy sat on the chair near he betrothed , glancing between Ciel and Sebastian still unconvinced by her fiance's assurance.

"My lady, I'm going to clean up. Is there anything you'd like to bring back? Sebastian asked the blonde gently gifting her a devilish smile.

Silence befall the room, before Lizzy finally looked away from Ciel and beckoned Sebastian to come nearer. Cupping her hands she whispered slowly to the demon butler. This might have been scandalous. If her mother ever found out, she'd have a fit for sure. However, Lizzy could care less. Especially with her beloved lying weakly on the bed. She'd be willing to break as many rules for him.

"Would you? ," Lizzy pleaded hopefully to the butler.

"Of course, my lady. But what of yourself? " Sebastian bowed at the mild mannered girl.

"I'll be fine," Lizzy smiled at him.

The door shut closed once Sebastian walked out, leaving the main bedroom eerily silent with only the sounds of Ciel's gentle snoring. Lizzy took his hand in hers. It felt so small. Over the years , Ciel seemed smaller. No. She was growing bigger, she corrected herself. His hands were cold. As was his persona. No longer did she see the warm smile that used to be exchange between them. No longer was he the childish bright boy that would take her hand through the tall grass as they played together.

He was so different. As if a stranger. But she knew better. A small groan woke Lizzy of her nostalgia. A lone azure eye blinked confused by her presence .

" Lizzy? You're still here? "

Hearing his voice, Elizabeth immediately stood up.

"Is there anything you need, Ciel?"

" I told you before, Lizzy. I'm fine."

"It's alright. I'll take care of you. "

" I have Sebastian. Go home. Aunt Frances will be worried of your late departure. " Ciel turn on his back leaving no argument for his cousin slash betrothed. Lizzy contemplated slightly before answering him, her voice even with resistance.

"Mother wouldn't mind if she knew your condition."

"It depends on you."

Tension thickens once more.

"Hey Ciel. If you want," Lizzy hung her words.

"Yes," he mumbled sleepily.

"You could tell me ,"

"Tell you what? "

"Anything," she let her whisper filled the room.

"Gnhh.. Very well. The profit number for Peter the rabbit is downsized this week. The probability might have been caused by the rivaling product. The whats-its-name. Barbara something. I can't remember. In the chocolate industry, our Marzipan chocolate products are skyrocketing . But the stocks are finished. I still haven't figure out a replacement-"

"Does it burden you,Ciel? "

Sighing softly, he finally sat straight confronting his fiance . He stared straight into innocent worried emerald orbs, dead serious. His face betrayed no emotions. His steely gaze was fixed upon his young face.

"Ciel, you know," she took his hand caressing it lightly, not braeking eye contact, "you weren't this thin. "

"Why yes, I'll admit that this passing flu has been taking a toll on my health."

" No,no it's not like that! This hand was never solemn. YOU were never like this. You used to be so carefree and we had so much fun. I-"

She was shouting now. She realized that too. Staring deep into the lone and cold azure, she finally relented. "I miss the old you," Lizzy took his hand to her cheek.

" Just what exactly have you been through?"

Taking his hand away from her, Ciel opt to look at the other side of the room. Completely trying to ignore his fiance's penetrating gaze before gritting out.

"It's not any of your business."

"I'm going to be your wife some day. You have to, at least, open up to me."

"Don't jest. Go home, Elizabeth. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep and I'm not answering any of your silly questions! " With a final huff, he turned on his back and covered himself whole with his blanket intent on ignoring Lizzy.

"But,"

"ELIZABETH!"

The blonde girl got up. She looked down at her feet heeding his words. Sighing, she pulled his blanket gently.

"You need to give yourself an airway, Ciel. Don't cover it all. Don't forget your meds, okay."

Walking towards the door, Lizzy cast one last look towards Ciel, she whispered softly. With the heavy silence, her words was carried by the wind.

" You know Ciel, sometimes I just want to know what's going on inside of you. "

Hearing the door closed shut, Ciel finally let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Remembering his fiance's words his fist clenched.

Tell her? The absurdity of that, he scoffed silently. She'd never understand. It wasn't her who was kidnapped. It wasn't her whose parent's were dead. It wasn't her who struck a deal with the devil himself just to be alive. He was the one who lost everything.

How could she ever relate to him?

Ciel became more and more entangled with his thoughts. The more he thought , the more he wondered about cutting off ties with her. It'd be much less complicated. He had no need for her childish and insistence of everything cute. No more shrieking. No more pink. No more cuteness.

Ciel bit his lip, twisting and turning in his king sized bed. It would be so easy. As if setting a pigeon free. He could almost imagine it. Marching towards his aunt ,breaking the engagement. He knew there would be waterworks, but Lizzy could cope. She had always been strong in her own way.

It would be so easy.

But could he? Ever since the arson, he'd been plague with nightmares. The only thing soothing him at night is the presence of the god damn demon in his room. A reminder of his ambition to seek retribution fot the Phantomhive name. His watchdog's duties sending him into the underbelly of the dark dirty world. He had blood in his hands.

Lizzy, the only pure light he had.

Shaking his head, Ciel groaned. Of course, he wouldn't break the engagement. He was hell bound. Lizzy was the only light he had left. Call him selfish but he needed that one light. Even if, he'd end up hurting her in the process.

With finality, he closed his eyes shut. That night, he dreamt of the past. A small blonde girls with twin pig tail running haywire with his old younger self. Laughters all around before suddenly the fire soared to the whole scene. Nightmares was on replay.

He felt as if he was still living in the shadows of his dark past. The vicious flame engulf him. The smile of his beloved mother turning to pain. He felt his father fading. He turned trying to find his last light but to no avail.

"Mother! Father! " he yelled trying to escape the nightmares. He opened his eyes . His whole body shook in fear. His breath layered rapidly as he tried to distinguish between virtual and reality. He forced himself to delete the image of his dying parents .

"Is anything wrong? Did you have a nightmare, milady? " a soft comforting voice . Entered a beautiful brunette looking at him with kind worried eyes. Paula. Lizzy's maid.

What was she doing in his room? What did she call him? Never mind. He really need something to sport his growing migraine. She sat straight slowly wiping his sweat clad forehead.

"I'm fine, Paula. What are you doing here? "

Ciel looked at her, confused.

"Whatever are you talking about, milady? I'm here to wait on you ." the maid answered with ease.

Again with the 'milady'. Ciel looked at his surrounding, finding it unfamiliar.

"Where am I? Where's Sebastian?! "

This time, it was Paula's turn to look confused.

" Mr Sebastian is at the Phantomhive manor, of course. Waiting on Lord Ciel. Are feeling alright, Miss Elizabeth?

Miss Elizabeth?

Getting up from the bed, Ciel shakily asked.

"Where's the mirror, Paula?"

When he saw beautiful golden tresses and big doe-like emerald eyes looking at him, he stilled.

Silence

Processing

Full realization

The loud shrill that decorated the Midford manor that fine morning was definitely not Ciel Phantomhive's voice.

After a series of shoutings and mirror breaking, down came the Midford heiress. As if deer caught in headlights, the blonde girl smiled rather awkwardly at her father. Or rather Ciel, tried to smile.

"How is it, my darling child?" Alexis Midford gazed lovingly at his daughter. Ciel tried very hard not to gag at the elder man. He was dare he say petrified and talking was the last thing on his mind right now.

Grudgingly, he squeaked," It's nothing err, father."

He sat, eyes never leaving the table.

"But you seemed off, dearest. Is the food not to your liking?"

"I agree, Lizzy. You're barely eating your breakfast. And I heard screaming just now. Was it you?" Edward touched his sister's hand gently which earn an alarming flinch from Ciel who was currently occupying said girl's body.

"No, I just had an err headache. But I'm fine now. I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking of ,lass?"

Damn it! Couldn't they just let things go. What would Lizzy think of. Ciel groaned mentally.

" I ,uhh, about dolls? I'm thinking about dolls," Ciel finished hurriedly, desperately hoping they would drop the subject. Edward looked almost skeptical about his sister's odd behavior.

"Well that's new," her father chortled, " usually you'd be thinking of Ciel. "

"Father!"

Edward glared at his father, scandalized. He was clearly annoyed at even the sliver mentioned of his baby sister's betrothed. Meanwhile, Ciel turned deep red. Elizabeth's pale face now resembled a ripe tomato adding to Lord Midford's amusement.

"Elizabeth, finish your food quickly. I'll be waiting for you, up front"

The Marchioness, Frances, stood straight completely ignoring the silly banter among her husband and children. Ever the perfect posture, she left the table. Before calling out, " Do hurry up, dear."

"Oh my, look at the time. Lizzy, dear. How was your duel yesterday. Was it fruitful?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh it was as usual, father. A clear win. Today's the finals, " Edward looked at his baby sister proudly. Ciel was baffled at the elder boy's gaze upon him. And he really couldn't understand what they were talking about. He opted to nod weakly.

As he turned, he saw Frances glaring at him from afar. Ciel decided that whatever it is, it was best if he avoid from angering the marchioness. Finishing breakfast quickly, Ciel proceeded to leave the dining room. Hesitantly, he called out.

" Umm Father, brother, I'll be taking my leave now."

He had to leave fast. He couldn't arouse any suspicion to the Midford family. Not until he, himself found out what was going on. Besides, Edward would clobber him alive if he knew Ciel was in Lizzy's body regardless he was unwilling. No. No one could know.

"Wait."

Oh bloody hell.

"Let's dance! To lift your spirits!" Lord Midford shouted heartily. Ciel twitched. He felt a vein throbbed on his-Lizzy's forehead. To his horror, Edward too stood from his chair.

"Come, come. The rabbit hops high in the air. Go far without a care. The kitties run front. Run as if on the hunt. Turtles run too. Bringing happiness to YOU!."

Bloody hell.


End file.
